


Together, we can fly

by a_teayes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_teayes/pseuds/a_teayes
Summary: Even with his eyes closed, Shouyou always knew there’d be a toss waiting for him when he jumped.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 49





	Together, we can fly

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. Kagehina. That's all. Enjoy!

**Part One:** _Kageyama_

Kageyama loves volleyball above all else. 

He craves it, he _needs_ it, he’s pulled to it by some unknown force of the universe, and he’s never needed to look anywhere else in search of the sheer power the sport just _bestows_ upon him. It’s unlike anything else, and he firmly believed that it’s all he’d ever need in life. Plus his family, probably. 

Then Hinata- that dumbass with the crazy hair and even crazier personality- became his _friend_. 

Tobio thought he’d go through life without friends, because who needs friends when you have volleyball (and isn’t it rude to want both)? He realized he might actually like- no- _need_ the company and the support of friends. 

Or just the one, at least. He’d die before admitting that he thinks of the other idiots on the team as his friends. Gross.

It’s not that having a friend is a _problem_ \- if anything, it’s...nice. Having someone to talk to about volleyball and fail school with is more reassuring than he thought it’d be, and he’s finding that he doesn’t quite mind making Hinata a part of his routine. 

Hinata, he breathes volleyball. He plays it and consumes it like it’s his lifeforce, which it is, in a way. Tobio gave up on finding someone with the same innate _need_ for the sport as he a long time ago. Finding that someone, especially now, especially when it’s _Hinata Shouyou_ , is equally terrifying and exhilarating. 

Today’s practice had been grueling, to say the least. Hinata and Kageyama had been practicing well into the night the day before and forgot to lock up the club room. Thankfully, nothing had happened, nothing was stolen, but the boys got in major trouble with the captain. 

The face and lecture Daichi had given them were nightmare-inducing, and he’d sentenced them to laps for the entirety of practice.

He’d given them a second chance to lock up on their own, trusting them not to stay back in the gym for too long, though that was mostly a formality at this point- everyone knew the freak duo could go all night if given the chance. Too bad neither can function properly on less than eight hours of sleep. 

Now, Kageyama was tossing repeatedly, almost incessantly, to Hinata. He figured if the little orange ball of energy was the only one who could keep up with him, he may as well test his limits every once in a while, and Hinata’s always up for the challenge.

At one point, though, they start to fall into a rhythm. It’s not quite like their usual quicks, or even the special move they’d been trying to perfect for months. It’s just...natural. Kageyama’s still tossing, and Hinata’s still hitting, but they’re just so _perfectly_ in sync- even more than usual. 

It’s like Tobio can see, can _feel_ a real, tangible path leading the ball from his hands to Hinata’s. And it felt fucking amazing. 

He could tell Hinata was more into it than usual. His eyes weren’t just lighting up every time he connected. He looked hungry, he sought out the ball on instinct, like it’s a reflex. Which, it may as well be, at this point. He never had to worry about Kageyama getting the ball exactly where it needed to be. He just needed to jump.

Kageyama couldn’t quite name the feeling he got when he played with Hinata. It was certainly a mix of adrenaline, and confidence, and excitement, and just...joy. But, for some reason, when he sees him successfully pulling off a quick or being a decoy, anything to do with his tosses, really- _that_ feeling was something else entirely. It was all the others he felt while playing, but...more? So much more. 

What _is_ that feeling?

It was their best spike of the day. Their best practice play in a while- maybe even their best _play_ in a while, even if no one but them was around to see it. Hinata jumped- higher than he’d ever jumped, it seemed- and Kageyama tossed, as he always did, but the toss was _fast_ , so fast, and Hinata was so high, soaring, flying above the net, and he when he hit it, the sound of his palm slamming the ball into the ground...it was incredible. 

Or maybe it was the same as any other spike they’d ever done. Maybe there was nothing special about it to anyone other than Kageyama. All that Kageyama saw was the moment when Hinata was midair, searching for the ball with his eyes, finding Kageyama’s instead.

When their gazes met, full of excitement and possibility, _that’s_ when Tobio realized the feeling he got when Hinata spiked one of his tosses, when he carried out one of their plays flawlessly.

_Shit_ . _I’m in love with Hinata_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Part Two:** _Hinata_

Hinata _loves_ practicing with Kageyama.

Especially tonight, since they’re in old man Ukai’s backyard, and they can practice as late as they want to (with no club room to worry about locking up). They’d already been at it for a couple of hours, at least. It’s weird...Hinata doesn’t seem to really notice time when he’s with Kageyama. 

Despite the weird looks Kags has been giving him all week, they’re practicing as well as ever, and it feels _so_ good, so _gwaaahhh_ . But Kageyama’s always like _gwaaah_ , and Shouyou always gets the _bwaaahh_ feeling around him. It’s probably just because of how genius he is with a volleyball- not that Shou would ever tell him that himself.

Shouyou never had to ask Kageyama for anything, not really. Even when he did ask, “a little higher,” or “faster,” it was like the gears had been turning before he’d even opened his mouth. 

And Kageyama _always_ delivered. Even on his off days (those days he seems more grumpy than usual if that’s possible) he does everything in his power to get the tosses Hinata wants straight into the palm of his hand. 

Even with his eyes closed, Shouyou always knew there’d be a toss waiting for him when he jumped.

He didn’t have to call out “another,” because as soon as he’d spiked one down, another ball appeared before him, beckoning him. His hand connected like it was made to hit a volleyball. Maybe it was.

So, he jumped. And he jumped and jumped. Until they finally did it, after hours, _weeks_ of practice. It was a similar play to their quick, but the difference was in Hinata’s jump. It wasn’t just him jumping without thinking about, on the balls of his feet, like he usually does. It was a full-body action, he was jumping with _every muscle in his body_ , using them all to propel him upwards and forwards, and it felt _amazing_. He could tell Kageyama thought so too, since he almost missed his toss watching him jump, and he never, ever misses. Shouyou was proud, so proud of his jump, but he might’ve been just as proud that he’d impressed Kageyama. 

They rode out the high of pulling off that move until the hours of practice wore them out and they decided to stop for the night.

Kageyama extended his hand, albeit very, _very_ slowly and tentatively until it was hovering just over the top of Hinata’s head. He almost wanted to jump up and hit it. 

Then, he lowered it, quickly ruffling Hinata’s hair. It was a bit too jerky, almost aggressive, which wasn’t surprising, considering he usually only wielded it to calm Hinata down or when he was being passive-aggressive. 

“G-good job. Idiot. You were...good today. Really good.” Kageyama was _blushing_. 

Hinata broke. He malfunctioned as soon as the words “good job” came out of Kageyama’s mouth. It was already rare for him to receive such gentle treatment from his setter, and now he was telling him he did a _good job_ ?? A _really_ good job?? Did Kageyama somehow manage to get a concussion when Shou wasn’t looking?

After a few minutes of assessing the situation and processing Kageyama’s unfounded behavior, Shouyou was still shocked. It wasn’t _that_ weird, necessarily, but to Shou, it honestly probably would’ve been less surprising if Kageyama had punched him in the face.

Thirty minutes later, they were taking down the net and gathering the balls, and Hinata could still feel the weight of Kageyama’s hand on his head, and the weight of his words. 

It felt stifling, almost uncomfortable. And...warm?

Shou couldn’t find anything _wrong_ with what Kags did, per se. He didn’t dislike it, either. He doesn’t dislike Kageyama, that’s for sure. 

He likes him, if anything. Likes spending time with him, practicing with him.

Hinata loves those things, really. 

He loves practicing with Kageyama. He loves playing with Kageyama, sitting next to him on the bus, walking home after practice, even studying for tests and doing their make-up work together. He loves the feeling of spiking one of Kageyama’s tosses, possibly more than he loves Kageyama himself. 

Wait.

Hinata loves...Kageyama? 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, there will be a continuation of this fic posted under the Invincible Together series, but it will be explicit, just so you know! Though this piece is technically a standalone, I just wanted to keep the flow going for a bit! I've already written a good chunk of it, and it'll also likely be multi-chap :)


End file.
